Locomotive
Only one passenger survived the trip. Where did the crew and all the other passengers disappear? Help to solve the mystery of the Ancient Express. __TOC__ Items to Get Quests 'Carriage Interior' Astronomer Andrew: Prosper, what a sight for sore eyes. They knew how to create such wonderful interiors. I do not really like the minimalism popular nowadays. *Explore the Ancient train in Shadows mode *Chase away any phenomena from the Ancient Train Prosper Bull: But everything is in a mess here either because of the travel through the time or it is the work of phenomena. It's a pity we do not have Martha with us. Her experience could be used here. 'Individual Ticket' Prosper Bull: We need to get into the train our helper - the mysterious passenger, who always forgets to tell us his name. And we need to find his individual ticket. What a quest! We have to light the candles to be able to read anything. *Get 2 Bronze Brackets from Mysterious Passenger *Find 2 Silver Candlesticks from Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Individual Ticket Prosper Bull: I could find only one ticket, but the writing is not clear. I can only make out "George Fon...". All the rest is indecipherable. I think it is the ticket of our mysterious passenger. I wish him to return to the carriage as soon as possible. 'Search for Time Control' Astronomer Andrew: Now we are ready to proceed to the most complicated part - managing time. Remember, professor always had a time control when he set the exact date and place of the travel. *Chase away any phenomena from the Ancient Train Prosper Bull: Look, Andrew, some fare-dodgers came along with the mysterious passenger - genies and ghosts. We'll have to catch them ourselves as there are no controllers. 'Magic Remote Control' Astronomer Andrew: I see. The activation of the magic remote control of the time requires special numeral charges which are energy vibrations represented as a set of numbers. Professor named them Code of Lucifer and the Ternbull's Spell. '' *Get 2 Codes of Lucifer from the Mysterious Passenger *Find 2 Ternbull's Spells from the Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Magic Remote Control ''Astronomer Andrew: He have given them sich names because the magic remote control can work due to the energy contained in these set of numbers, so we can set any day to travel through the time portal. 'Express Disappearance' ''Astronomer Andrew: I can see the time loop but we need to intensify it with the help of quantums and waves of time or there would not be enough power to transfer such a bulk to the past. Prosper, leave the carriage immediately. '' *Get 2 Time Waves from the Mysterious Passenger *Find 2 Quantums of Time from the Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Temporal Loop ''Astronomer Andrew: The charger is on. The power is maximum. Activating the loop of time. Prosper, move away from the train. Further. Careful... Wow... It's awesome! One moment the huge express was here and the other is disappeared! We managed to send it to the past! '' Get the reward! and status. If you're short before levelling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.}} Search Thingies Category:Event room